Pennsylvania Revolution
PennsylvaniaRevolution.com Background * http://PennsylvaniaRevolution.com Insights April 2009 Have you seen PennsylvaniaRevolution.com lately? If not you have no idea what you are missing! Over the last month we have pushed ourselves to reach several self-set deadlines to bring the Revolution in full swing! Of course I will give you a preview of them all here but why wait, Check them out for yourself today, and keep an eye tomorrow for the next big thing! We have been a little slow on the Latest Buzz, but we have been working on a ton of stuff. Write an article and have it listed in the Latest Buzz. E-mail it to Scott@pennsylvaniarevolution.com. Tax Day Tea Parties are right around the corner, Pennsylvania Revolution has a list of all the events going on across the state. Find one near you! PennsylvaniaRevolution.com > Monthly Event Calendar Issues 1) Education: The PARevolution Education center is filled full of great information. Find and read the US Constitution, PA Constitution, Declaration of Independence, Articles of Confederation and find new and exciting things from the past Presidents. Which president served two non-consecutive terms? 2) Issues: The PARevolution Issues center keeps you informed on the major issues statewide and nationwide. Find out all the details on Issues like Real ID (Enhanced ID), State Sovereignty, Audit the Fed and we are working on a few more that should be out this month. If you have an issue that’s important to you, let us know. 3) Unite-PA: Unite-PA is an initiative to combine the like-minded groups, political parties, citizens and ideals together. Throughout Pennsylvania there are more then forty like-minded groups, many within miles of each other and all share the base goal of understanding and protecting the Constitution. Visit Unite-PA today and locate political groups near you like the Sons of the Revolution, Campaign for Liberty, We Surround Them 9/12, John Birch Society, Committees of Safety and more. We also are listing Political Parties and their outreach into your area. 4) Facebook Fan: Tim Shoemaker has taken over responsibilities of the Facebook Fan Page. He has been posting the latest and greatest and building the Fan Page to over 88 fans. Check it out, share it and be a fan! PennsylvaniaRevolution.com > Get Involved > Facebook 5) Latest Beta: Forum: We are still working out the details on the PennsylvaniaRevolution.com Forums (sign in and be the first to post), we are able to tie the forums into the site so when the conversations are rolling relating to a topic we can post your posts right with the issue, cause or group! RevolutionTV: We tested the TV broadcast on Tuesday by televising the Harrisburg Campaign for Liberty Meeting, with a peak of just over 200 watching at one point, we saw some issues and are working on improving those for the next broadcast. We are also looking for others to broadcast events live across the state. All you need is a computer, Internet connection, and a Justin.tv account. E-mail Scott@pennsylvaniarevolution.com for more information. Category:blog Category:organization